A Heart Made of Stone
by popprincess.57
Summary: OC/Gaara. Suna is at war with a clan from Stone, and seventeen year old Haiden is pulled into the midst of it. When she travels to Suna to help, she meets Gaara: Kage of Suna, unstable Jinchuriki, and cold personality.Can she melt his heart made of stone?
1. And all goes well in a war meeting

_A Heart Made of Stone._

The clock tickes an eternal beat. I glance at it for the tenth time since entering this exhausting meeting, which started promptly an hour and twenty minutes ago. I don't want to be here. I don't want to sit here and try and compromise with these idiots' plans. I dislike half the people in the room, especially Cathy, who presently sits three seats down and across from me, biting her pencil with her rotting teeth. She is so annoying and rude to people, full of disdain and arrogance.

To be honest, those people are intimidating, if stupid. And they bicker more than the elders. Ha. Try telling that to them, and they would gut you as clean as if they were gutting a fish.

"Shut up," the Hokage orders. "Everyone, shut up!"

I cast my eyes down when hers are on the verge of meeting mine. I am angry with her. She forced me into coming to this meeting, when she knew I definitely did not want to come. Sure, I'm her apprentice. But does that mean I have to be a part of the political chaos that is her duty to control?

No.

Maybe...

According to her, however, the answer is a strict yes.

I am only seventeen, for Kami's sake! Sure, I've been a Chunin since I was twelve, but that doesn't matter. One can express exemplary skills in physical combat and medical knowledge, and be a total novice in politics. Which is exactly my case, but she seems to think otherwise.

"What do you think...Haiden?"

I gulp, and I swear the noise my throat makes turns heads, Shikamaru's in particular.

Tsunade raises a brow, and whispers something to Sakura, who's mouth turns up slightly in a smile.

"Come on," Cathy whines. "Why do you ask for _her_ advise, Lady Tsunade?" I glare at the bitch, with her nasty red curls and pale face. I swear, the audacity of the woman!

Cathy directs her attention towards me next. "Are you sure little Haiden can handle this?" The question is condescending and her lip puckers out when she emphasizes the word "little".

She only acts this way because we're the same age and she's already a Jonin…While I'm not. Big deal, the only reason I'm not is because I haven't taken the Jonin exams. Tsunade doesn't want me to yet.

Oh, but Cathy is a "big, strong Jonin" and thinks she is capable of saving the world!

I roll me eyes. Yeah, like _she_ of all people could handle this, and she is trying to tell me that _I _can't. What a bunch of crap. She is as smart as a slug. "Well, if you really want to hear what I have to say Lady Hokage...I think that you're all wrong."

People give me weird looks. Besides Shikamaru, who looks at me with hesitation but continues to remain silent, as he has been for the entire meeting.

"Explain yourself," Tsunade says with curiosity.

I stand up and walk over to the giant map that hangs on the wall behind the Hokage's head. Oh, where did this confidence come from?

"What everyone has basically been saying for the last thirty minutes is that all of Hidden Stone is in on this invasion, and that they have been housing their armies in Bird country."

People nod their heads impatiently, so I continue. "Quite frankly, neither of these 'facts' don't exactly make sense. For one, how do we know that it is all of Hidden Stone? We haven't taken the time to go in for some concrete evidence, and neither has Suna (although this is _their _war we're helping to fight, but that's besides the point.) Sure, we found traces of their supposed army - some camps, and scraps of clothing - but that doesn't quite cover it. We haven't sighted anything since then. Nothing. So what does that tell us?"

I stop, letting everyone put it together in their heads. Yes, the army isn't there. Obviously it wouldn't be if we haven't found any traces of it anywhere in Bird country.

"But what if they are concealing themselves?" A woman with short brown hair asks.

"Good question," I say. What if they really are concealing themselves? "There's always a possibility we've overlooked something. But in most cases when you conceal large objects or massive amounts of ninja, you tend to leave a trail of chakra. It could be a slight line of it, or a largely noticeable trail. That all depends on the ninja wielding the jutsu."

"So," Shikamaru grins, "We need to send in some ninja to test the area of chakra signatures."

I nod. "Exactly!"

The Hokage gives me an adulated stare. "Nice work, I knew I could count on you, Haiden."

Cathy scoffs. I swear, if given the chance I would stab her.

"Sakura will be in charge of a team to investigate Bird country," Tsunade continues. It makes sense to send out Sakura. She is an expert with chakra.

Kakashi catches my attention. "Now what was the other part of your point? If I recall correctly there was two things."

"Oh! Right, I almost forgot." How embarrassing... "Now I'm not exactly positive on this next theory I have."

Shikamaru looks almost as proud as Tsunade. It would suck if I was wrong on this. My next idea isn't as logical as the first, however.

"Suna has been ambushed by the army, yes?"

"You're right," Tsunade says, tapping her long nails on the table. I hate when she does that. It reminds me of my long dead Aunt, Heo. She was the craziest person I ever met, and also a drunk like Tsunade. She had long nails, and this cackling laugh that sent shivers down you're spine. But she was funny, and spontaneous, and had this glint in her eye that made you wonder at first what drug she was taking, and then realize that her drug was life itself.

I tune back into reality when Cathy tosses a balled up sheet of paper at me. Who let her in here anyways? I scowl at her before continuing with my idea.

"And if the report I read was right, Suna ninja wrote that the uniform the Stone ninja wore was, ah, different?"

"Correct, but what are you getting at?" Kakashi asks.

"I think I understand what you're saying," Shikamaru says, rising slowly from the table. I internally giggle at the sight of his lean and toned body moving at the pace of an elder.

He speaks, and all eyes dart to him. "The uniforms of the Hidden Stone militia don't match up with the ones of the army who ambushed Suna. But that army wore forehead protectors embellished with Stone insignia."

Thank you Shikamaru. Someone here understands! I smile. "Right, right! And that means that they have to come from Stone, but are doing this ambushing on the sly, like underground. So is there a possibility that it's a clan?"

"Yes," Tsunade says. "Very good you two. Very good indeed."

"One question," Kakashi says, for once averting his eyes from his silly porn. "What does Stone's Kage know of this?"

Silence.

The clock ticks its eternal beat, and I swear Tsunade taps her nails in rhythm with it just to aggravate me. "That most certainly will be looked into. And Shizune, get me a list of every clan in Stone presently. Meeting dismissed!"

Everyone files out of the room, some with laughter, others with anger. Cathy, in particular, was very angry. "Well I guess you just showed them, didn't you?" She hisses at me as I walk out.

I ignore her. She slings her arm around my shoulders. "You think you're just the smartest damn thing that ever stepped foot in Kohona, don't you?"

"Shove off," I mutter, trying to reign in my temper. "Mind your own business."

I push away from her and increase my pace, but she clings to me like a leech. "Oh Haiden, you're offering to buy lunch? Such a sweetheart you are!"

Funny. People around us start looking at me in appreciation, actually believing her. And I think she notices because her face begins flaming almost as much as her greasy red hair. She groans in frustration and is about to spit some vulgar phrase out at me, but I cut her off. "Hey, it's no problem, really. Just give me the money and I'll meet up with you at training ground eight. Lunch will be _so fun_!"

She has no choice. People are watching. So she gives up the cash, and I leave to go find some food. There's always a great Tempura vendor near some ramen shops by my apartment that no one hardly gives notice to, but has the best Tempura in Kohona. I walk there and spend all the money Cathy gave to me, and then go and sit on a bench to eat my food.

"That was a nasty trick you pulled."

I swallow my food. "Well, she's a nasty person. I couldn't resist."

Shikamaru takes a seat next to me.

"Ah, what a drag... Do you still want to play some Shogi tonight?"

"Nah, old man. I got training. Maybe some other time." I finish the last of my food. I smile at him, and stand up to leave.

Shikamaru mutters about how twenty isn't old. And it's not, but I just like to mess with him.

I go to a training field - Not eight, because then I would have to face Cathy. I don't feel like dealing with her right now - and start warming up by stretching and running laps. I like to run, because it's a good workout and helps me keep a clear head. I began to only focus on how air enters my body and swirls around in my lungs before leaving me again, and the only noise I hear is my feet pounding into the earth.

I love the feeling it gives me. Running is like an adrenaline rush. My feet pound into the earth. My legs tighten, the muscles working in overdrive. The stamina running brings to me is exhilarating.

I am just beginning my thirty- third lap when Rock Lee finds me. "Keep going young Chunin, do not give up!"

Kami, he does this every time he sees me training. What. The. Hell.

Hearing his voice makes me lose focus, and I stumble over a rock, just barely catching myself as I plummet into the brown dirt. "Lee! Go mess with someone of your own rank!"

He walks over to me. My body had just begun to break out in a sweat, and he noticed. "Nice work, Haiden. I guess you didn't need my training after all. You got it down all by yourself." Lee tried to convince me two years ago to train with him, but I declined. I don't know exactly why I did. Maybe I just wanted to work by myself for a while.

I think it mostly involved Heo's death. She raised me since I was six, and was like a mother to me. She trained me, and helped me become a chunin. We were just beginning my training to become jonin, when she went on a mission and never came back. Right, that happens. We _are _ninja, for Kami's sake. That kind of stuff occurs all the time. Honestly though, it's one thing to hear about ninja dying in battle, and another to have one of those ninja be your relative or friend. It cuts you where no one can reach out to heal.

I was fourteen when she passed away. I stopped everything then. Training, going out with friends, even eating. Nothing made any sense and nothing mattered. I was numb. Then Tsunade found me, and drove me back to living. She pushed me harder than anyone I ever trained with. She made me forget my pain. She made me a great ninja, teaching me Medical juts, chakra control, and even how to hold my liquor.

"How many more laps are you planning to run? I shall run with you!" I snap out of my mind, slowly drifting back to reality. Lee looks so hopeful that I can't decline his offer.

We jog in silence for awhile. I am building up the courage to ask him a question.

"Lee..."

He isn't sweating yet, because he just started to run, but I was. "What is it, young Chunin?"

"For one, I just wanted to ask if you would...train me...in Tai Jutsu..." Why on earth was it so hard to ask?

He stops, and I keep going without realizing it at first. Turning around, I see that he is wide-eyed and speechless. After collecting himself - just barely - he sputters, "why of course! I - I would be honored to train you!"

I smile. Yes! "When do we start?"

"Today!" He jumps in the air, ecstatic over my permission after two years of saying no. "But first, we must continue our warm up. And then, we train!"

We continue to jog. "Oh, and two: I hate, hate, HATE when you call me 'young chunin'''.

I'm not a young chunin. I'm not even young. Seventeen is old. I've been a chunin for six years, long past due on taking my exams to become a Jonin. I just couldn't do it. Not yet. I need more time to hone and sharpen all of my skills, just like Heo told me to do. You only become the best when you have mastered _everything_. And I intend to be the best Jonin possible. If I'm the best then I won't put my Jonin team in danger, or myself for that matter.

"Sorry, young chun -"

He sees my glare.

"uh, young _Haiden_."

Eh, good enough, I guess. I smile a little bit.

We finish our warm up and then he begins teaching me breathing exercises. Breathing, like I didn't already know how to do that.

"It's to get your mind focused and relaxed. No one can use Tai Jutsu if they don't have a clear mind. And if you want to become good, this is the way. Trust me young Haiden," is asll he says before he closed his eyes and take deep breaths.

But hey, it's all good with me. I could breath for hours. It actually is relaxing. In, out. In, out. In, out -

"You little fucker! I'll kick your motherfucking ass all the way to Akatsuki, you bitch!"

Oops. Looks like Cathy caught up to me. Hehe.

Time for some damage control.


	2. Weights, Tigers, and daunting missions

_A Heart Made Of Stone_

_Chapter two_

* * *

Two weeks have passed since that first meeting. Sakura's team investigated Bird country for chakra signatures and found very little traces of any. The tracks were well concealed, apparently.

Tsunade also sent a hawk messenger to Stone's Kage. They've been sending letters back and forth, and he has "no idea" about the attack, apparently. Honestly though, I think that's a load of crap, and so does Tsunade. Something seems wrong there…

I haven't gone on any missions. Tsunade has been sending reinforcements to Suna, but not me. I've just been hanging around, training and working in the hospital. Because of the reinforcements in Suna, there's been a lot of ninja coming back with injuries, some minor and some fatal.

The hospital has been chaotic most nights, what with the incoming teams from Suna, and the regular teams from Kohona coming in. I can only imagine what it's like at Suna, where even more are being killed and injured.

It's been a hell of a two weeks.

* * *

The sun is setting as I make my way to training ground seven. A throng of people crowd the streets, bargaining and selling products before citizens turn in for the evening. I just picked up my paycheck from the hospital, but don't have time to drop it off at home. Instead, I stuff it in my knee high boot.

I spot Lee at the training ground entrance. "Hey Lee! Ready for some training?"

"Been ready all day, young Haiden!" He shouts with his usual cheer. Does he ever get tired? I wonder.

We walk together into the training area. I re-tie my waist-long hair into a ponytail. It's jet-black and blends perfectly into the night. But it stands out like a black sheep in the daylight.

"Here", Lee says. "Take these and tie them onto your arms." He thrusts a pair of golden weights and cloth into my hands. They're heavy, but nothing I haven't carried before. I wrap the cloth around the weights, firmly tucking them into my arms.

"So we're starting to use weights now?" I ask tentatively.

"Yep! And next week we'll drop the arm weights and get you started on leg weights. This will build up your stamina and rapidly increase your speed!"

"Nice," I murmur, looking down at my arms. I lift them, testing the weight of them. My arms feel heavy and sluggish with the new added burden.

"Okay, we should get started Haiden. And don't use any chakra to help you out. You have to rely fully on your body."

With that, we lengthen the distance between us. Lee takes a defensive stance, and after a second or two of tension filled silence, I lunge at him.

My foot connects with his side. He groans, grins, and just as quick moves to my side. he throws a punch with his left arm before I can even blink. I raise my arm to counteract the punch, but I'm ten times slower than him.

_Now I understand what he meant by being faster_, I think as I fly through the air. I twist and land softly on my feet, shifting to a defensive stance. These weights are so heavy that I'll be forced to get quicker. I can only imagine how fast I'll become without them again.

He's gone. My eyes scan the empty training area before me, wondering where exactly Lee disappeared to. A soft rustle of dirt to my left notifies me of his presence. I turn, just barely blocking his punch.

I stagger back, trying to block his oncoming assault. But I'm too slow, and his punches connect with every part of my body. And he's not holding anything back.

He stops. "Come on Haiden. You can do it, just block my punch," he mutters, panting.

My breathing is equally exasperated. "I know, it's just challenging adapting to the weights. I feel like I'm underwater", I gasp.

"Normal", he says. "That's enough for sparring. Let's have you throw punches at that wooden block. That will definitely help you gain speed."

So this is how I spend my night. I throw punch after punch at the wooden block with Lee. I do it so much that my hands bleed through the cloth wrapped around them. But hey, that's _one_ way to gain strength.

Every now and then I send a little bit of chakra shooting into my fingers, soothing the ache there. But not enough to fully heal them. Healing too much with chakra is bad for the body. Besides, this aids in building up my tolerance for pain.

A bell chimes in Kohona, signaling midnight. Sweat pours down my face in rivulets.

"Lee, I'm gonna call it a night, kay?" I rub my wrists, stepping back from the wooden block. I lean against a tree. The smell of tree sap fills my nose, a welcoming scent.

"Good job tonight Haiden. I could tell it was hard for you. You started getting faster at the end of the session, though!"

I smirk, "thanks!"

"Bye Haiden," he murmurs. "Have an awesome night!"

I nod, moving my fingers rapidly in a teleportation jutsu.

The jutsu takes me to my apartment. I walk to my bed, and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out.

* * *

When I wake up, the sun is rising. There's a note on my pillow, from Tsunade.

xXx

_When you awake, come to my office. _

_-Tsunade_

xXx

I shower, pull on a fresh pair of shorts and shirt. I brush my hair, my teeth, pull on my boots. I pluck an apple from the kitchen counter, taking a bite of it as I water my plant. Her leaves are a dark green. There's new sprouts forming and the leaves are all turned into the sun, soaking up the rays.

When my apple is nothing more than a core, I take my leave of the apartment.

I begin walking to the Hokage tower. My mind wanders to my plant, who seems to be doing exceptionally well. Maybe it's because I've been here, in Kohona, instead of going on missions or fighting Suna's war. Why won't Tsunade send me out on missions anymore? I don't understand it…I should talk to her about it.

I knock on the dark oak wood of the door. "Come in!" Tsunade shouts.

I enter, bowing. "Tsunade Shishou, you wanted to see me?"

"Haiden, yes! I need to talk to you about a couple of things." She gestures for me to sit, and then ruffles some scrolls around on her desk until she finds one she's looking for.

It's huge, is all I can think when I glance down at it. Tsunade unfurls the scroll. "Do you know what this is?" She asks, glancing up at me through hooded eyes.

Looking more closely at it, I see the familiar black edges that bind the scroll, and the old brown stains that create the contents. There's also black writing, in the form of a contract. "It's an animal summoning contract, correct?" I ask, although I know that I'm right.

"Yes," she says. "I'm aware that your aunt - Heo - already has you contracted to another animal, is that right?"

"Yes," I murmur, thinking about my aunt and my summoning creature. My aunt was strongly affiliated with felines. In fact, I'm sure my ancestors have always been affiliated with this summonings group. I don't ask questions though, so I'm not too sure. When I was thirteen I signed the contract.

I can summon anyone from the feline community - Housecat, bobcat, lion, even giant felines. But I'm bonded with Hatsumomo. She's a beautiful white tiger, about the size of the average horse. Heo was surprised we bonded because she is so evil to most anyone who attempts to summon her. But I ca -

"Haiden!" Tsunade's face contorts into a scowl. "Are you listening?"

My cheeks flame and I stammer out my apologies. Tsunade is appeased again and continues. "_Anyways_, I was telling you that I would like to have you contracted to a slug. Now, before you object," she says, upon seeing my face turn down, "let me explain to you why I want you to make the contract."

I nod, telling her to continue. She lifts one manicured finger up. "For one, they will heal you when you are wounded. As a medic it is crucial to have access to this because your survival is vital to your _team's_ survival. Two, they are a source of chakra when you are running low." A third finger rises, the light catching the red polish and glistening. "They are messengers for whenever you need them to be. Does this make sense?"

I grin, completely excited. "Of course, Shishou! Thank you so much for the opportunity!"

She grins back at me. "Okay, you can do it in here, but only use a small amount of chakra because I don't want you ruining my office summoning a giant slug."

She shows me the signs.

_Monkay. Dragon. Dog. Pig. Monkey. _

I nick my finger, smearing the blood onto the scroll in my name. Then I perform the jutsu and let the chakra flow through my body and into my hands, which rest on the office floor. A tingling runs through my body, traveling from my heart, through my shoulders and arms, into my hands and then out of my body. The air ripples and after a minute it shudders and a slug _pops _below me.

She's white, with pink spots on her body and bright green eyes. The color of seaweed. She's about the size of my hand, which isn't big.

She blinks up at me. "H-hi," she stammers.

"Tch,tch," Tsunade says, shaking her head. "She's only a baby. I'm surprised she's allowed to be summoned right now!"

I glance at Tsunade, suddenly nervous. What did I do wrong?

"You did nothing wrong," Tsunade says, as if reading my thoughts. "It's fine!"

I glance back down at the slug, and smile sweetly at her. "Hi there," I coo. "What's your name?"

"I - I'm Koma…what's your name?" She stutters and looks shyly up at me. Her voice is high pitched and nasally. She seems scared but relaxes when she sees my smile. It makes me feel reassured that this might have been a good decision.

"I'm Haiden, it's great to meet you Koma! Have you ever been summoned before?"

She shakes her head nervously. "Don't worry," I soothe her. "Nothing bad is going to happen. We can be friends."

She smiles gratefully up at me. "Ok-okay."

"I'm going to send you back now, okay?" I say to her. She nods and says bye to me, and then I perform the hand signs, and with a poof she's gone.

Tsunade looks at me with approval shining in her eyes. "You handled that well," she says. "Good job."

"Thank you, Shishou," I murmur.

"Now," Tsunade says, "I need you to go on a mission regarding Suna. Apparently the Kage of Stone has nothing to do with this and is working with us to stop this clan, or whatever they are, from attacking Suna. Suna and Kohona mercenaries are planning to meet with Stone in about two weeks to discuss things further and to tackle how to put a stop to these attacks. Until then, you and a team of two other ninjas will be sent to Suna."

"Hai," I nod.

"Here's the scroll with the details of your mission. Memorize it, then burn it. You will be leaving tomorrow at dawn."

"Hai," I murmur, taking the scroll and taking my leave.

"Oh, and Haiden," she says. "If you're wondering why I'm sending you out _now_ to Suna, it's because we needed you to stay here in the hospital. You are one of Kohona's most highly skilled medics and we needed you stationed here. But now the number of wounded in Suna far outnumbers the wounded here. Our allies need you to be _there_. Understood?"

I swell with pride at her praise of my skills. "Yes Shishou!"

"Good," she smirks. "Dismissed."

* * *

I pocket the scroll and head out of the Hokage tower, only to run into Cathy, of all people.

"What have you been up to, _little_ Haiden?" She smirks, gloating at the fact that she's Jonin and I'm not. Yet.

Just because I'm not Jonin, doesn't mean I can't best her in a spar, However. I turn my nose up at her, smirking. "Hello, _Catherine_."

Her eyes harden. "What are you doing? Going to train? Aw, little Haiden. You have such _high_ hopes to become a real ninja."

My voice is liquid fire, and as sweet as syrup. "Why, then would a high standing Jonin like yourself be so kind as to treat me to lunch? Again."

She deadpans, and makes this strange guttural noise. She sort of sounds like a dying animal. I snicker.

"Why you little bit - "

"Excuse me, Catherine. But unlike you I have important business to attend to, and you are taking up my valuable time." I project my voice so I sound very authoritative and businesslike. Then, turning my body away from hers, I brush aside from her and leave her gawking at me.

* * *

I'm sitting atop of the mountain that holds the past Hokages' faces carved into it. It's afternoon. The sun is beating down on Kohona and the city is alive with activity.

I have the mission scroll memorized. I let my chakra flow into my hands, causing them to glow a faint blue color. The chakra sizzles the scroll into ashes. I open my hand palm up, and the wind carries the ashes away. They dance on the wind. I watch them go, pondering how this mission will go with my teammates. Genma will be leading the mission. Another Chunin will be coming with us, someone named Sahra. I don't know her.

Tsunade didn't exactly mention what I'll be doing in Suna, although she hinted at it. However, the scroll cleared everything up. I'll be going out with a team to help fight the ensuing battle. The peculiar thing is that in addition to being a part of the front lines, I'll also take up a position as a medic in Suna when needed. How…odd. And not very efficient. But I guess the numbers are low, which means all available ninja will be stretched to their limit. This explains why it was so crucial to have that extra slug summons!

I sigh…this will be an interesting couple of weeks to follow.

I decide to summon Hatsumomo. She needs to be briefed on the current mission, in case I need her. The good thing about her is that she's big enough I can ride her in battle. With her claws and fangs, and my weapons, we have double the power. Sometimes she gets grumpy about it, but then again I'm the only person she's _ever_ let ride her, let alone touch or summon her.

I press my thumb into the ground after performing the jutsu, then quickly jump back. The air ripples and shudders, distorting everything. And then she appears, yawning and stretching.

"Long time no see," she purrs, walking slowly up to me and rubbing herself along my body. "I'm surprised to say that I've missssssssed you, Haiden," she purrs.

I scratch her ears. "Oh, you grumpy girl, I missed you two!" She licks my fingers, making me giggle and jump away from her. She purrs, following me.

"I summoned you to brief you on our next mission," I tell her. We sit down and begin to talk. I inform her about the mission details. After an hour she has to leave and pops back into her realm.

I make my way back home. Walking through Kohona's streets, I spot Shikamaru. We chat for a little bit. He just got back from a mission in Wave country and is now working with the Hokage and KazeKage as a war analyst.

"Good luck on your mission, Haiden! And stay safe. It's dangerous in Suna, okay?" Shikamaru looks concerned, and I thank him. He's a good friend and mentor. We part ways, and I continue down the street.

At my apartment, I begin to pack. I lay everything I need out on my kitchen counter so I can double check everything in the morning.

I take minimal personal belongings. Two pairs of extra clothing, my usual black tank top and black mesh shirt, with grey shorts. I lay out my aunt Heo's necklace. It's a dark brown cord with a Tiger's eye gem at the center.

"It's blessed by the moon and sun," she used to tell me. "Tarimaku, the wildest and greatest tiger in the feline realm, put his spirit and power into it. It brings great luck to those who wear it, Haiden," she would tell me. Since she passed away, the necklace became mine. I only wear it on missions. I wouldn't want to lose it and I need the extra luck for missions.

I lay out a bag of trail mix and a water bottle. Soldier pills are next. I bring burn cream, gauze for wounds, and a thread and needle I might need for stitches. Also, a variety of poison antidotes for common toxins. This all goes on the table, in a neat line.

Next comes the weapons. I go to the living room and begin to polish my fans. They are a foot long each, made of iron metal.

They were arduously and beautifully crafted. Heo gave them to me as a birthday gift when I turned twelve. That's another thing she passed down to me: Tessenjutsu. It's a beautiful Jutsu, almost an art. I trained in this since I was six years old.

You can use the fans to fight, and I do, but you can also use them to perform. Aunt Heo performed with them every year at the Moon and the Spring festivals, and when I got old enough I did too. It can be quite dangerous because the blades are so sharp, and you throw the fans as high as the buildings sometimes when you dance! But it's exhilarating to perform!

When I open the fan I can see my reflection in it. Sharp nose, curved brows, smokey grey eyes, and a face framed by black locks. I grab my whetstone and begin sharpening the blades on the fans until they prick blonde on my finger at the slightest of a touch. Perfect.

Then I work on sharpening my Kunai and Shuriken. I touch up the sharpness of the Senbon in addition to that. After sharpening my weapons I polish them until they're so shiny they would blind someone in the glare of the sun. I lay all my weapons out on the table.

Feeling satisfied, I go out to find Lee to let him know I'll be leaving. I try the training grounds first and get lucky because I spot him there.

"Lee!" I shout, waving at him.

"Hello, Haiden! Are you ready to train?" He runs up to me.

"Yeah, about that. I'm leaving on a mission to Suna. Tomorrow morning. Can we continue my training when I get back?"

"of course," he says. "Don't use your weights when you're on the mission. You're too early in the training to take them on missions. They would tire you out and cause you to be vulnerable, okay?"

He looks so concerned. Just like Shikamaru. It makes my heart swell. "You're a good friend and a great mentor. Thank you, Lee. See you when I get back!"

* * *

The sun is setting when I finally get back to my apartment. I go to sleep early, deciding the good night's rest will help me tomorrow with my stamina. Feeling anxious, I lay in bed until my dreariness shifts me into sleep and dreams, and I am dead to the world.

I rise before the sun does. Kohona lays in a fog of sleep outside my window, but I know of two other ninja who are probably, or hopefully, up as I am.

We leave for the mission at dawn. I can't help the anxious feeling that keeps creeping into my heart. I shake it off, ignore it, but it won't leave me.

_Will I die there? In Suna? A place that isn't home to me. A strange place full of sand and treachery and death._

I shake my head. _I have to stop thinking this way! _

I lift my hair up, tying it securely at the top of my head into a ponytail. My aunt's necklace finds a place at my neck, instantly calming my anxiety.

I wrap my arms in white binding cloth. It is cream based, soft, and will cushion any blow I receive and give out. The wraps extend from the point of my elbow to the tips of my fingers. It's more comfortable than wearing leather gloves.

I shrug into my mesh shirt, my black tank-top, and my knee high boots. I pack everything I need into my backpack. I strap a pouch full of Kunai and Shuriken to my back waist, and then strap a row of Senbon to my inner thigh. Using a thin, barely noticeable harness, I strap my two fans onto my back. They stick up around my shoulders just enough where I can easily reach them. Perfect.

The sun is about to rise. I shoulder my pack, take one last look at my apartment, then swiftly dart out of the window and run across the roof tops. I reach Kohona's main entrance gates just as Genma and that Chunin get there.

"Heellllo, Haiden," he smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "You guys ready for this?"

"Ye-yes," the Chunin,Sahra, whispers.

I look at her. She seems timid. "Hey, you're Sahra?" I ask, nodding at her. She acknowledges my comment. "I'm Haiden, nice to meet you. You guys ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Genma drawls out. Sahra smiles timidly at me, and I wonder how such a scared girl could be placed into a team who's moving into battle. This worries me.

"Let's do this," I sigh.

We all begin to move out, leaving Kohona behind us.

We'll be moving into unknown territory soon... And into a war.

* * *

_Popprincess.57_

* * *

Let me know what you think of the story, please. I know it's different because of the original character, but give it a chance? :)


	3. Why exactly am I here again?

_Thanks everyone who followed my story and made it a favorite:) I would love to hear what you think of it so please review and let me know all of your opinions! And thank you Bloodcherry for the review. This is what keeps me going on the stories I write! :) Now on to the story itself..._

* * *

_A Heart Made of Stone_

_Chapter three_

* * *

"It will take about three days - two if we move fast," Genma tells us, stretching his arms over his head in a lazy gesture.

"To get there?" Sahra asks, daring to look up at Genma. I shake my head, wondering why she acts so…timid...

"Yeah," he says before falling silent.

We move west through the forests of Fire Country. Birds flit from tree to tree, chirping. The wind blows. Leaves rustle. The trees groan in the wind. Looking back, Kohona is just a small speck in the distance, surrounded by dark forestry. The walk is peaceful, and I can only think about how this peace will end soon. I soak it up as much as I can.

Genma signals that we must move through the tree canopy to avoid passing by any civilians.

_It's best to stay out of direct human traffic_, I think as I push off my chakra-enhanced feet and onto a tree branch. _Run into less trouble that way._

Genma darts up after me in less than a second, followed by Sahra. "Try and keep up girls," is all he says before pocketing the Senbon that is poised on the edge of his mouth. Then, before I can blink, he's off - Jumping from branch to branch. I follow suit as soon as he takes off and set a pace three feet behind him. Sahra brings up the rear.

_And so it has truly begun… _I roll my eyes at the thought and let my mind go blank, only thinking about running and what lays waiting out in the forest surrounding me, and beyond that in the sand desserts of Wind country.

* * *

Hours have passed. We travel in silence. The forest thins to shrubs and small trees, forcing us to the ground to travel. Eventually it becomes grass plains. The grass is waist high and makes rustling noises as we move through it. I vaguely wonder if there are any snakes in the depths of the grass. The plains stretch for miles.

"We're going to be in river country by nightfall," Genma tells us. That's only a few hours away. Genma picks up the pace to a steady jog again.

Perfect, I can go hours this way. I begin to move, following behind him.

When the sun has completely set, we camp out for the night. Sahra catches three fish in a nearby river and returns to cook them. She doesn't look at us directly, only quick glances. I share a look with Genma, and he shrugs back at me. _Guess that's just how she is._

We don't talk, not wanting to draw attention to ourselves. But I hate the silence.

* * *

It takes us a day and a half to finally move into Wind country. I know as soon as we set foot in it. The sun is hot, the grassy plains have disappeared, leaving rock hard, dry earth. I look at my boots, which are covered in dust. The ground is cracked and worn looking, with scrubby roots peeking out here and there. A lizard basks on a rock four feet from where we stand. The terrain is dry and ugly.

"Almost there girls, and then the real fun begins," Genma chuckles.

_Oh yeah, we're going to Suna to fight someone else's war. _

I sigh, "great. I'm _ecstatic_."

"Now, now. Don't sound too enthused," he chimes, his voice dripping honey. I grunt in response. Sahra chuckles shyly at us.

I never let myself think about it in Kohona. This war. Why should we be fighting in it? What exactly are we_ fighting for? _What did Suna do to piss off Stone and begin this tiring mess? Honestly.

My thoughts stray to Tsunade and how she got me in this mess too. Maybe I got myself in it though? I _did_ attend the war meeting... But I never asked to be sent off to Suna on a mission to help them! Not that I'm a coward - Believe me I'm not! But did it have to be me? I sigh, exasperated.

We keep moving, at a slower pace. The sun pours rays of heat onto our bodies, slowing our movements. The dirt soon becomes soft, ruddy sand. It makes it hard to walk through because in some spots it's so deep my feet sink into it.

The air ripples and pops in the near distance. The stifling heat momemtarily is forgotten by us. "What is it?" Sahra stops suddenly and jerks a Kunai into her hand. A loud pop rings through the air, leaving Hatsumomo peering lazily at us.

"Hello." She wrinkles her nose at the sand beneath her feet. "Disgusting dirt." She lifts a round white paw and steps gingerly through the sand to us, straight to me.

"Hatsumomo, you pretty kitty, what are you doing here?" I coo at her, my voice instantly rising a couple of octaves. Surprisingly, she perks up at my appraisal of her. Typical feline, no matter how big and scary she may seem. I scratch her ears. "I swear, sometimes you're more of a pet then a nin-Tiger!"

Sahra looks like she's about to have a heart attack. She's jumped back a couple of feet, and glances wearily between me and the seven foot long tiger standing before me.

Genma rolls his eyes, not taken aback. "Your summons just drops by when she pleases, huh?" He sounds more annoyed than anything else.

Hatsumomo hisses at him and I smirk. "You have no idea, Genma. Hatsumomo, are you traveling with us the rest of the way?"

"Of course, darrrllllliiing," she purrs, towering over me. Her breath hits my forehead, warm and moist. She licks my cheek.

That's the thing with Hatsumomo. She always checks on me randomly. I remember aunt Heo remarking about the strange behavior sometimes. Hatsumomo never cared about a human. Ever. Until now, I guess.

We continue, moving at a quicker pace. Sahra really keeps her distance now. Her eyes never leave Hatsumomo's lithe body. By late afternoon we can see Suna in the distance.

"Do you see it!" I shout at the others. My head is pounding, and my muscles twitch and ache. Dust covers my entire body, embedding in the crevices of my skin. I bet if I reached over and ruffled Hatsumomo's fur, it would send dust balls flying. The sun beats down on us with a new strength, and reflects itself in the sand. It burns my bare skin, and I instantly regret not bringing sunscreen.

"Yeah," Genma remarks, surprise in his voice. "And I see something else with it."

We stop.

My eyes scan what lies in the distance. I must of not noticed. It front of the giant sand colored clay that creates Suna is a horde of black,tan, and red shapes. It moves, twists, turns, ripples in front of Suna. Like a mirage, only I know deep down that it's something different...something...alive...

We are stunned. Silent. Staring. Unmoving. And then, Sahra of all people is the first to utter anything.

"What…is it?" She asks.

It takes a moment for what I see to register into my mind. Then I realize what we're looking at.

The moving shapes, the varying colors, and the red surrounding everything.

"It's a battle," I whisper.

The world seems to have stopped. The sun disappears, the wind ceases to exist. There's nothing else but that huge mob dotting the distance. I stand frozen, eyes wide. I've never felt so helpless.

Then I snap back into reality and I can feel a rare breeze on my face, the sun pounding into my body. I begin to move, to walk, to run. "We have to help them!" I shout.

"Fall back," Genma shouts.

Hours ago I was mentally cursing Tsunade for getting Kohona involved in a war that wasn't ours. I've never seen a war. I never realized _why_ Tsunade decided to help. _They're all dying_, I think. And I have to help them. Save them. I make the decision to ignore Genma. The bodies writhing in battle before me are much more important.

Genma lets loose a string of curses, but follows me none the less.

My surroundings fade away. All I can see is the multi-colored bodies in front of me, slowly becoming bigger. I can see details now, faces etched in pain. Jutsus flying, Kunais sailing through the air, and over everything Stone rising from the red sand and crushing ninja into the sky.

I drag one fan from my back and snap it open. Sprinting towards the battle, I become aware of Hatsumomo keeping stride with me. I can hear Sahra running behind me, and to my left Genma throws an assault of Senbon.

I'm on the edge of the battle now, and slow to a walk. I begin to panic. _How the fuck do I tell them apart?_ Who are the Sand and which ones are the Stone ninja?

Who is who?

My breathing is sharp. I take in a gulp of air, letting my eyes scan over the struggling ninja before me. And then I see it. The difference. Stone ninja wear slightly darker clothing than the sand ninja, and they have different headbands. _Duh! Of course they would have different forehead protectors!_

"To your left!" Hisses Hatsumomo.

I turn, throwing my fan up to block the incoming assault of Kunai. Hatsumomo leaps to my right, claws flying at Stone ninja. She roars, merging into the mob of battling Shinobi.

I only have eyes for my opponent. He's tall and broad, and leers at me. I crouch into a defensive stance, waiting for him to attack.

When he does, I'm ready.

He flies at me. He moves with such speed that his body isn't visible. For such a huge man, this guy can sure move!

_Can't rely on my eye sight. Damn! _Resolving to use my other senses, I block out the noises of the battle and focus on hearing my opponent. A rustle of movement indicates that he's coming from my right side.

I just barely evade his thrusting kick. Dodging, I roll to the left. I suck in air, realizing just how close that was. Kicking out, I block his assault of Tai Jutsu attacks. It's a good thing I trained with Lee for a while...

I curse when he lands a blow to my stomach, and double over. A sticky substance coats my lips when I cough, and somewhere in the back of my mind it registers that the substance is blood.

"Suna calls you little Leaf brats to come to their rescue?" I lets out a bark of a laugh, mocking me. "Can't even save yourself, lil' girl!"

I grit my teeth. How dare he?

Anger pulses through my body, and without thinking I snap my fan into action. It soars through the air. The Stone Shinobi let his guard down. Eyes wide, he realizes his mistake too late just as the fan sinks into his chest.

I collect my weapon, and turn away without taking another look at the body.

Then, I follow Hatsumomo into the chaos, and lose myself in it. I turn, dodge, twist away from ninja aiming to kill me. They're so fast that I have trouble keeping up, forced into a defensive position. Stone is surprisingly strong, and I can feel my chakra dwindling. The sun and the traveling has worn my body out. I ran into this battle without even thinking about how I'm only half as strong as I normally am. _No wonder why it's so frustratingly difficult to bring these stupid people down! How foolish of me, running into a battle half drained of energy and chakra..._

Finally, after dodging so many blows and attacks, I burst.

The heat, the exhaustion, and the frustration at seeing everything before me sets me off and I act on pure fury. Chakra surges through my body and bursts from my finger tips. Collecting chakra in my fists and feet, I leap into the air and come down hard.

There's a split second of stillness, and then the sand and stone surrounding me flies. Everything within three feet of me soars through the air - ninja, weapons, sand, and stone. But it doesn't stop the fight. Some ninja glance my way, but over all the battle resumes.

On the plus side, I took out more than a couple of ninja, but some of them might have been Sand ninja …

I race towards a Stone Shinobi, gaining the offensive. Within seconds of clashing I bring her down with my fist, cringing at the sound of her chest caving in.

My eyes stray over the battlefield. It looks like Sand is finally gaining the upper hand. I even see quite a few Leaf Shinobi in the midst of things. Across the field, something draws my attention. I get a fleeting glance of a lean, strong, Ninja. Wind - most likely induced by him- flies through and around the man. His hands are locked into a seal, and sand courses through the air, disarming and plunging into the bodies of Stone ninja around him. I gasp. He takes out Shinobi with ease and skill. The chakra radiates off of him in waves. _Such power!_

My senses bring me back to where I stand. How stupid! Focus, Haiden. Focus on saving your life!

I stop thinking and act on instinct. It's simple. Just fight and survive. And that's what I do.

I kick, punch, thrust, and slice my way through the bodies bent on killing me. They're not people. They don't have lives, fathers, mothers. They don't breathe the same air I do. They don't think. That's what I tell myself when I punch a blonde woman's skull into her head and hear it crunch. I keep telling myself this as I perform jutsus that make their blood boil, their organs shut down. I tell myself this over and over again each time I kill another person.

And then, the last man falls and we're all left panting and - luckily - standing. I look slowly around me. We won, but there are great casualties considering the amount of fallen Sand Shinobi. I grimace at the pure luck I had in surviving through the battle. I've never experienced something like that. Sure, I've done high level missions - Even S-Class missions! But never, _ever_, have I participated in a bloodbath between nations.

The sun is just about to set, it's rays highlighting the area in one last intense moment before it descends. Everything takes on a bright golden tinge. The sand bleeds a deep scarlet, the color of blood. My head pounds, throbs in time with my breathing. I lean over and puke behind a pile of crumbled stone. Hatsumomo is there when I stand up. She has a long gash in her side that stains her perfect fur coat.

"You're wounded," I whisper.

"So are you." Her voice is low, exhausted. She licks my forehead, clotting the flow of blood that seeps from a gash.

"Thank you," I murmur, running my bruised and bloody hand down her side. When I touch her wound, she hisses. "Sorry," I whisper as I heal it.

Her hackles raise. "I hate being healed, but thank you."

My lips turn up in a a hint of a smile. "Where's Genma and Sahra?" I pop two soldier pills in my mouth, knowing I need the extra strength for the battle aftermath. My body and mind are equally exhausted. So exhausted, that I can't even bring myself to be angry about coming into this village's problems when I wish every bone in my body to just turn and walk away.

Hatsumomo turns her head to our right, and I follow suit. Genma and Sahra are alive, with minimal injuries. _So Sahra can hold her own in a fight_, I muse. _She's just socially awkward_.

I run up to them. "You guys okay?"

"Just peachy," Genma remarks, sarcasm dripping off his tongue. He's angry, probably at me for disobeying him. Sahra remains silent, nursing a burn on her elbow. I cringe.

I nod, satisfied that my team is still alive, and not caring in the least at Genma's pouty attitude. I step up to Sahra and heal her burn. "Thanks," she sighs. Around me, moans begin to set in. "We need to help the injured," I tell them, at once aware of the Shinobi laying in the sand, wounded.

"Attend to the injured?" Genma snaps. "Heal yourself first, Haiden. You're dripping blood everywhere."

My hands fly to my forehead, and they come away slick with thick scarlet blood. The wound reopened. The smell of iron hits me, turning my stomach in knots. I pray that I don't end up puking what little remains in my stomach. I push gauze into my forehead that I find in a tiny pouch attached to my body.

"We need to report to the Kazekage," Sahra quietly mentions.

"I think we have bigger priorities at the moment, Sahra," I remark. I shake my head, disappointed. I'm appalled at her audacity. Should we really report when people are dying in front of us? But I know she's not a healer, and I feel bad for scolding her. I frown. "I'm sorry, it's the medic in me. But we must save whoever we can. Look around, Sahra. This is death, and we have to try as hard as we can to beat it."

I turn away from her, and notice in my periphery vision that they turn away to tend to the wounded as well. I sigh, somewhat relieved that they're helping but still annoyed. Report to the Kazekage or not, who cares? _He_ probably won't care. I begin to scour the bodies in front of me.

The Sand ninja are quiet around us. Like me, they search the bodies we are submerged in. Hatsumomo appears next to me. "Careful, girl," she growls. "Don't push yourself too hard!"

I take my hand away from a sand ninja who was bleeding out in front of me before I clotted the blood at the wound. I drag him up with me when I stand. "I'm fine," I bite out at her, although I know I'm almost at my limit. The soldier pills give me a boost, but my chakra continues to dwindle into nothing the more I heal.

"Over here!" Someone waves from across the battlefield to me. She's standing in front of a hooded, makeshift tent. I've seen her before… My head spins as I struggle with the wounded man, who's half conscious on my arm and groaning. Then, there's three of her. I shake my head, and blood flies from my face. Like drops of water, but blood red. I struggle to make my way to her.

She has dark blonde hair, and a giant fan strapped to her back. I trip just as I reach her, but she catches me before I go down, taking the man out of my arms. "He has... internal bleeding...but most of... the damage... I... took care... of. He's... not critical," I explain to her, wheezing. I sit down and put my head between my legs. I wait for my breathing to slow. When she's finished tending to the man, she speaks.

"I'm Temari."

I realize who she is now. The Kazekage's sister. "You're um...uh….I'm part of a three man team from Kohona," I exclaim. "Our Hokage sent us to aid in the war."

"Oh! Yeah, I heard about how you were coming. Haiden, right? You're the medic, I'm guessing."

"Yeah," I mutter, lifting my head. The soldier pills are definitely taking affect on me now! My head feels suddenly clear.

"Perfect timing, yeah?" She grins. "Don't worry about reporting to my brother. Gaara is so busy with what's going on right now that he doesn't care about anything else." Her voice becomes colder. "We took a big hit today."

"I can tell," I say, nodding at the blood and gore surrounding us.

More injured are brought in to the make shift medical tent. I do what I can for most of them, but some I can't save. They're too far gone, their wounds too fatal. I hate the shared looks that the other medics and I give each other when _those_ ones are brought in.

Genma and Sahra help bring in the wounded, and soon there's no more left to heal. Good, cause I don't have any more chakra left to do the healing, I muse to myself. I sit down, feeling satisfied with all I've done. I'm exhausted and completely drained of chakra.

I sit at the edge of the tent, chatting with Sahra and Genma. Genma is in a better mood now. I wonder if he'll mention earlier, how I disobeyed him. Hatsumomo lounges at my feet, and I run my fingers through her striped fur. It's beyond soft. Thick, too. My hands, full of dried blood and grime, work through the lush white and black. I just want to drown myself in this! This, combined with her loud purring and the aftereffects of the battle, takes its toll on me. I struggle to keep my eyes open.

"Hey, pretty kitty," Genma coos to Hatsumomo, reaching a hand out to her. I snap my eyes open, suddenly finding myself alert again. Hatsumomo stops purring.

She growls at him,baring her four inch fangs. He snatches his hand back. "Woah, there! Just trying to be... nice..heh,heh. You know, bonding after a battle and all that!" Genma is back to his regular quirky and flirty self. Great. He's even flirting with a _Tiger_.

Sahra shakes her head, reprimanding him with a slap on the wrist. I notice that she especially has changed since the battle. More confident and less timid. I must admit, I didn't know she had it in her to fight and actually _survive_.

_I wonder what she did to survive_, I think.

"Don't take it personally," I slur out. "She doesn't let anyone touch her. _Ever_." He eyes my hands running through her coat. "Oh…Besides me…"

He chuckles and apologizes to Hatsumomo.

"You know," Sahra says. Mischief consumes her emerald eyes, burning them bright. "All three of us look like absolute shit."

I giggle, for once not caring about how I conduct myself. Genma leans over and twines a lock of my hair in his fingers. He brings it to his nose and inhales deeply. "You, Haiden, have got a wad of dried blood stuck in your hair," he remarks with glee.

"And _you_ just sniffed it. Weirdo!" I say back at him. All three of us giggle at that, loopy and so tired that we are almost drunk off of exhaustion.

Sahra and Genma continue to chat, their voices becoming faint as I close my eyes again.

I flinch, catching myself from falling over. "Careful, Haiden!" Sahra exclaims. I chuckle, embarrassed. I must have dozed off.

Struggling to stand on my feet, I use Hatsumomo as a support beam. I bump into something hard when I rise.

"Oww," I moan, rubbing my nose. "What the…"

I glance up and into dark green eyes. They are cold, distant. Surprise flits briefly through them. In a flash they resume their previous chill. "Uh…"

I'm speechless as I take in the cold stare, the Kanji on the forehead. The auburn red hair lies unkept around his head. His lips set in a thin line. I just bumped into Gaara…The kazekage…Gaara of the sand.

_Shit..._

Well, I bumped into his sand barrier…

_"Kazekage."_ Genma bows before him and I stumble to do the same. Something seems really strange about him, really familiar. I haven't ever seen him before in person, now that I think about it...But he looks familiar nonetheless.

"Kohona Shinobi. I'm honored to have had your aid today," Gaara says, stepping away from me. Barely acknowledging me! His voice is a monotone, despite his praise. "You all fought hard and well. Temari will escort you to your rooms, and tomorrow you will report to me so I can give you your direct orders. I apologize for the earlier inconveniance."

Inconvenience. _Inconvenience_. My gaze hardens as I look at him through hooded lashes. I guess that's just what that battle was then, huh? An _inconencience_. All those lives lost, an _inconvenience_.

My cheeks flush, embarrassed by my encounter with him. But they are also flushed from my anger at his words. I scoff at his word choice to describe the battle, and quickly brush by him - arms folded tight around my chest - to follow Temari. He's the Kazekage, and I should hold my tongue... But I know that if I stand there any longer I will let loose some sort of angry remark. I choose to run away instead.

"Excuse me?"

I freeze. Shit. _Shit_! I guess I didn't even have to make some sort of smart comment to him. He must have noticed me scoffing! Well, maybe I might have rolled my eyes at him too?

I clear my throat nervously, and turn slowly to face him. "Is there a problem?" He asks, his stare making my stomach drop. If looks could kill...

"Gaara." Temari turns to him, a strange look on her face. The way she says his name - almost like she's _warning_ him to stop.

He shifts his gaze to her, slowly letting those emerald orbs drift over to her body, which stands next to me. One arm is cocked on her hip and her lips are set in a firm line. They share a look, and before I can do or say anything more Gaara moves away from us. He turns and starts down the length of the tent, stopping by all of the cots that carry the wounded. He holds a hand here, nods at a wounded person there. He greets everyone with a worried look and a smile - although very small - on his face.

Temari ushers us out. I gladly follow.

His eyes were so cold…so _dead_. I shudder at what could have made him so empty. But when he looked on to his people, his appearance almost changed in a way. He was softer, more compassionate. _As he should be, _I think. _He is the Kazekage, and has been for years. That goes to show he's good to his people, right?_

Temari says goodnight to us after showing us our rooms. Hatsumomo climbs into the queen bed and lounges across it. She just barely fits, arms and legs dangling over the edge of the mattress. I plop on it next to her, throwing my legs over her rear. My head hits the pillow.

Before my mind begins to drift into unconsciousness, I recall how eerily familiar Gaara seemed. Strange...

And then we sleep.

* * *

I scrub my body raw. Dirt, dead skin, and blood is scraped off of my skin with a bristled piece of wood. I rub it over my shoulders, my neck, hips, waist, thighs. Everywhere. Then my body is pink and the skin, soft and new. It's fresh, like twelve hours ago I had never even been consumed in a war, never been stained with blood and sand. The bath water tints a ruddy pink. I lounge in the scorching hot water until it's nearly chilling, mesmerized by the swirling water. My thoughts consume me.

What started this war in Suna? As allies to them, we should know...But no one has told us anything? Does that mean that Sunagature is in the dark as to why they're being attacked? Maybe the meeting with Stone's Kage will bring us some information. Maybe even valuable information?

My brow furrows. Whatever occurred between this clan and Suna? Did Suna do something horrible? And if so, that would mean that I'm fighting, protecting, a country that is wrong. I scowl. _Stupid! Stupid how we are so easily drawn into Suna's struggles. They have so much baggage in their country! _I splash the water in anger.

_But Kohona doesn't have baggage? _I sigh, knowing that I shouldn't be so angry with this place.

My resolve hardens.

However, I would like to know what I'm fighting for...

...And I intend to find out.

* * *

Gaara sits at his desk, completely ignoring our presence. He regards scroll after scroll, his cold eyes never straying from his work. He works diligently, signing and stamping and organizing.

We must have stood there for ten minutes, but not once does he glance up at us. I will him to. I want to shout, or strangle him for keeping us waiting! We're here to aid him, not be his waiting servants. Besides, right now we could be doing something useful for this good-for-nothing country, instead of standing here.

I glance at Sahra. _Is this for real? _I mouth to her. We simultaneously roll our eyes.

Ever since the battle, Sahra has been more open and confident. Maybe she was just nervous being placed in a new team and sent off to a war? That _would_ make someone pretty damned terrified!

She shrugs, her movement imperceptible to the common eye. Her pale lips form into a perfect "O". _Ridiculous, _She mouths.

A throat is cleared, and both of us jump. Genma, with his head cast down, snickers. I scowl at _everything_.

Gaara looks up at us, his eyes piercing. Sahra practically flinches in her uncomfortable state. But I hold his gaze. His eyes give nothing away and if he saw us mouthing at each other earlier, he doesn't hint at it.

Looking at him, I realize exactly why he was so familiar before. He was the Shinobi I saw fighting. The man that looked so strong and capable across the battlefield.

_Come on Haiden! Of course he's skilled - Strong - Capable! He's the Kazekage, __after all! Only the best can become the leader of a nation._

"Tsunade is very generous to have sent all three of you to aid in our war. After reviewing the mission scroll, as well as your individual profiles, I'll assign each of you stations."

He puts a document away in his desk. "Yesterday, with all three of you being in the front lines...That was an accident. Wrong place, wrong time incident." He pauses, then looks straight at me. I want to look away but I don't let myself. Instead I stand straighter, chin up, my grey eyes meeting his emerald gaze. "Haiden, as an accomplished medic, and one of the best in Kohona, I need you to be at our hospital. You will also be a medical Shinobi for ensuing battles."

He looks at Genma. "I need you to fight alongside my men on the battle field. You'll find several other Kohona Shinobi there as well. Sahra, you'll be working with intelligence.

"Here are your scrolls with the details of your stations. Report back to me once a week. Dismissed."

Before he turns away our eyes meet one last time, briefly. My body gives an involuntary shiver and then my feet carry me away.

* * *

_Popprincess.57_

* * *

_What did you think of the battle scene? I've never written one before! Review please and thank you! :)_


End file.
